


The Duckburg Ice Cream Peril

by PixieSphere



Category: DuckTales, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: Just some quick fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieSphere/pseuds/PixieSphere
Summary: Flintheart Glomgold and Scrooge McDuck have another secret meeting at the Duckburg Ice Cream Parlor.





	The Duckburg Ice Cream Peril

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that scene in “Master of the Djinni” where Huey, Dewey, and Louie mention that Glomgold and Scrooge often “accidentally” see each other at the ice cream parlor. Hope you enjoy!

Flintheart’s fingers tapped impatiently against the table. He subconsciously kept a steady rhythm as his eyes slowly moved across the empty Duckburg Ice Cream Parlor. He had already paid to rent out the entire place for an hour. 30 minutes had passed.

Every few weeks, Flintheart Glomgold and Scrooge McDuck would meet up here. They’d talk, eat ice cream, and only occasionally get in to fights. It was something Glomgold always secretly looked forward to.

However, today was very different. He knew that something was wrong. Glomgold has purposefully been late to these meetings on occasion just to be a bother, but Scrooge McDuck? He was always on time. 

Something inside of him was telling him that this may be their last meeting together, if Scrooge bothered to show up at all to tell him that.

The one waiter who had been awkwardly cleaning the parlor approached Glomgold slowly. He was the only one who knew of these secret meetings, but Glomgold never even bothered to remember his name.

“Would you like to order your usual, sir?”

Glomgold immediately leaped up on to the table, gripping the waiter’s collar. 

“IF I HAD WANTED TO ORDER, I WOULD HAVE—“

The parlor’s entry bell rang as the door opened. Scrooge quickly ran over when he saw the commotion.

“What are you doing, Flintheart!?”

Glomgold looked to Scrooge before placing his eyes back on the waiter. He quickly straightened his collar and patted his head innocently.

“Just, ah, ordering our usuals!” He gave the waiter a glare as he slowly backed down in to his seat. The waiter didn’t wait a second to leave the bad-tempered duck’s presence.

Scrooge shook his head disapprovingly and sat down with a sigh. Glomgold felt a twisting feeling in his stomach. 

“Flinty, I—“

“Am sorry you’re late!? You should be, McDuck!” Glomgold quickly interrupted. He nervously shifted in his seat as he spoke.

“Well—“

“I’ve only rented this place for an hour! What, you expect me to pay extra so we have more time together!? Fine, but next time YOU’RE paying for extra time!!” Glomgold reached in to his sporran and whipped out his checkbook.

The waiter returned rather quickly with both of the old ducks’ usuals: A bowl of sea salt ice cream for Scrooge, and a vanilla sundae for Glomgold.

Before Scrooge could even thank the waiter, Glomgold ripped the check out and placed it in his hand.

“We’ll be renting this place for another hour!”

Scrooge reacted quickly, pulling the check out of the waiter’s hand and giving it back to Glomgold. 

“That won’t be necessary. Thank you for the ice cream.” Scrooge gestured to dismiss the confused waiter.

Glomgold’s fists clenched. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Scrooge.

“I think we need to—“

“Plan for next time!? Well—“

Scrooge gently placed his hands over Glomgold’s. He froze.

“Flinty, I’m afraid the boys are beginning to suspect something.”

Glomgold blinked slowly before pulling his hands away.

“Bah! That’s impossible.” Glomgold waved his hand nonchalantly with a forced smile. “You worry too much, Scroogie.”

“They’re my nephews, Glomgold. Naturally they have a knack for solving mysteries.” Scrooge took a spoonful of ice cream.

Glomgold almost felt offended at how easily he could eat at a time like this. However, he forced himself to do the same.

“What makes you so sure that they’re catching on?” Glomgold asked bitterly, despite already knowing the answer.

“They’re no longer referring to our ‘meetings’ as accidental. They almost always assume I’m coming to meet you here on purpose now.” Scrooge took another bite of ice cream.

Glomgold stirred his sundae slowly. He knew Scrooge was right, but he didn’t want to face the consequence that would no doubt be the result of this truth.

During their last competition, the boys had asked if they could join the two of them on their next meeting at the Parlor. Before then, they had always referred to these meetings as accidents. 

“So we can start meeting somewhere else in private.” Glomgold said flatly, still avoiding eye contact.

“No, Flintheart. I can’t keep doing this.”

Glomgold felt his heart snap in to pieces. He regretted eating the small bit of ice cream that he did. He knew that these words were coming, but he still felt immense pain at finally hearing them.

“My family—“

Glomgold quickly reached over the table, spilling his sundae on to the floor. He grabbed Scrooge’s hands and held them tightly.

“YOU ARE my family, Scrooge! These dates have meant more to me than every bit of gold I own! Please, let’s keep trying to make this work!”

The two of them didn’t break eye contact. Glomgold trembled with every passing breath. He was too full of hurt to feel shame.

Scrooge began to laugh.

Glomgold’s eyes widened, brimming with tears. Anger began to replace the mixture of feelings he had before. With every chuckle, Glomgold felt a growing fire coursing through him.

He quickly let go of Scrooge’s hands and gripped his collar, pulling him close. 

“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?” Glomgold shouted shakily.

Scrooge let out a final chuckle before giving Glomgold a small peck on the beak.   
Immediately, Glomgold pulled away and quickly covered his beak with his hands. So many emotions were whirling together in his mind, it was hard to process what was happening.

Scrooge smiled softly and slowly took hold of the other duck’s hands. Glomgold’s face was still flushed red from anger and embarrassment.

“You should really learn to listen more, you old fool. I was TRYING to say that my family deserves to know the truth. I don’t want to go out in secret anymore.” 

Glomgold’s throat felt so tight it hurt to speak. The emotional whiplash was too much to handle.

“You... What?” 

Scrooge gave his hands a gentle pat before pulling away. He began to clean up the spilled sundae himself with a few napkins.

“Aye. The boys practically already know. What could it hurt to tell everyone else?”

Glomgold watched Scrooge clean up his mess in silence. His heart was still pounding.

“Family is... Not something I’m well-versed in, McDuck.” Glomgold said quietly as Scrooge took a seat beside him.

“Bah, you’re already a natural! A horrible nuisance whom I love? You’re more than qualified for it.” Scrooge gave him a gentle nudge.

Glomgold blushed.

“Not even to mention how expensive renting this place out is.” Scrooge rolled his eyes.

“TELL ME ABOUT IT!! You almost made me pay extra!”

“I did not!”

“You did too!”

“You kept interrupting—“

“Uh, I need to open the store back up to the public. Your time is up.” The waiter had walked over, practically hiding behind his broom.

“Ah. Time really does fly.” Scrooge hopped down from his seat and adjusted his hat. He turned to Glomgold and held out his hand. “The weather’s perfect for a nice walk through town. Care to join, Flinty?”

Glomgold hesitated before giving a small nod. Scrooge helped him up and they interlocked arms. 

He was incredibly nervous to walk out like this. But if McDuck was ready, he was too.


End file.
